Sebuah Perpisahan
by LueCielMichaelis
Summary: Hanya fanfic pendek yang bertuliskan surat dari lelaki bernama Konatsu Warren untuk atasannya, Hyuuga/ Konatsu tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan terjerumus begitu jauh, ia ingin keluar dari semua ini/Mind to RnR?


Hanya sebuah fanfic bertuliskan surat dari lelaki bernama Konatsu Warren untuk atasannya, Hyuuga…

_Konatsu Warren, lelaki imut berambut pirang yang berperawakan kecil dan menjabat sebagai subordinate Ayanami tersebut tidak pernah menyangka akan jatuh cinta dengan atasannya sendiri…_

**07-Ghost © Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara**

**Sebuah Perpisahan © LueCielMichaelis**

"_Kau tahu, Hyuuga?_

_Mudah sekali mengenali bayanganmu…_

_Aku dan kamu sudah lama hidup bersama_

_Mengabiskan waktu dengan hal hal berbeda_

_Apakah kau tahu, Hyuuga?_

_Sesal terbesarku adalah karena pernah mengenalmu_

_Aku sungguh ingin menghapusmu dari ingatan—dan seluruh memori hidupku_

_Berharap eksistensi mu tidak ada—dan selamanya tidak pernah ada dikehidupanku_

_Karena kau tahu Hyuuga?_

_Sejujurnya, kau hanya membunuhku perlahan_

_Membunuh batinku dengan kata fana bernama 'cinta'_

_Apakah ini memang jalan yang diberikan Tuhan padaku? _

_Jika memang benar begitu, aku menyesal telah pernah terlahir sebagai Konatsu Warren—dan menjadi Begleiter mu_

_Dan kau tahu, Hyuuga?_

_Dulu… dan sekarang… aku terus mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku_

_Aku tahu—sangat mengerti bahwa ini tak pantas…_

_Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus bisa melepasmu, aku tahu itu._

_Kau tahu, ini berat—sangat berat untukku, Hyuuga_

_Aku tahu, akulah yang pertama kali mencintaimu_

_Dan aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya._

_Setelah kau membaca ini, kau akan jijik bukan padaku?_

_Kau akan menghindariku, menganggapku sesuatu yang menjijikan, dan tak pantas berada disini._

_Aku sadar, bahwa persahabatan tak ada yang abadi_

_Dan persahabatan kita ini sudah tak bisa dilanjutkan lagi, kau tahu_

_Setelah aku menyadari bahwa 'perasaan terkutuk' ini telah mengikatku_

_Aku tak bisa—dan tak mungkin bisa memandangmu seperti layaknya dulu_

_Jadi kumohon, mungkin suatu hari—entah kapan, aku pasti bisa melepaskan perasaan ini_

_Dan kita bisa berbicara lepas, tertawa, dan berteman seperti dulu_

_Aku menyadari bahwa ini semua merupakan kesalahanku_

_Aku jauh lebih baik jika masih bisa berteman denganmu, bekerja bersama bersama Ayanami-sama seperti hari hari sebelumnya_

_Apakah kau tahu apa yang kurasakan saat melihatmu dihukum?_

_Atau dicambuki oleh Ayanami-sama?_

_Aku tahu itu sakit_

_Dan kau menyembunyikan rasa sakit tersebut bukan?_

_Kau memendamnya sendirian, dan tidak mau membaginya dengan temanmu sendiri_

_Hahaha… kau pasti menganggapku sok tahu ya? _

_Tapi aku mengenalmu, jauh mengenalmu dibanding dirimu sendiri…_

_Dan kau tahu, Hyuuga?_

_Aku tak bisa lagi memandang lurus matamu, menggandeng tanganmu, ataupun memelukmu—setelah munculnya perasaan ini_

_Yang ada hanyalah perasaan tidak normalku padamu._

_Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hidupku, kumohon Hyuuga, aku hanya akan meminta ini padamu,_

_Permohonan terakhirku sebagai seorang lelaki yang telah terlanjur menyukai—ah, tidak, mencintaimu_

_Jika suatu saat nanti—entah kapan—aku bisa memandang lurus matamu, menggandengmu layaknya sahabat, dan memelukmu tanpa sedikitpun ganjalan dihatiku ini…_

_Aku sungguh berharap bahwa kau akan mengerti—mengerti semua perasaan cintaku ini padamu saat ini._

_Dan pada saat itu juga, aku akan kembali memanggilmu 'teman' tanpa rasa canggung sedikitpun, kita akan kembali berjalan bersama, dilangkah yang sama…_

_Karena ini sudah kenyataan dari awal, aku mencintaimu, tanpa sedikitpun keraguan dihatiku…"_

_._

_._

**THE END**

**A/N :** Huwwaaaa!~ minna! Gimana bikinanku? Aku bikin ini sambil nangis kejer kejer TTATT

Aku nggak kuat kalo harus jadi konatsu, dia pasti sedih banget D"XXX #curcol

Ah lupakan saya yang lebay! =,=

Fanfic request'an dari Nee-san tercinta ! XDD Jadi aku bela belain bangun ampe tengah malem dan bikin kata kata puitis—yang sama sekali bukan aku banget—buat nee-san seoraangg!~ _ #ceilah

Dan saya mengucapkan beribu terima kasih sama Al-chan dan mama jadi jadian(?)ku, yang udah bela belain bangun ampe tengah malem Cuma buat bantuin aku D"X terima kasih banyak!

Last word, mind to Review ? X3

Kritik dan saran sangat membantu! Thank's for reading ^^


End file.
